


Shall We Dance

by GrumpyBox



Series: Subconsious Unleashed Universe [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Rating May Change, Unrequited Crush, Warnings May Change, dance fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBox/pseuds/GrumpyBox
Summary: Megatron has been demoted from his position as Lost Light co-captain and boy is he pissed. Rodimus may think he just gave Megatron exactly what he deserves, but he's in for a rude awakening when the ex-warlord/former co-captain begins to impede on the one thing Rodimus seems to love. Oh, and slag hasn't even hit the fan yet.In alignment with my Subconscious Unleashed Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. It's been a while since I got excited about writing fanfiction. I hit a low note last month but I feel really good about this one. I have a few chapters prepared and I feel really good about this. I hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. I LOVE COMMENTS.

“What is the meaning of this!!!!!”

 

Rodimus’ voice boomed down the halls outside of Megatron’s former office. Megatron stopped packing his belongings with a sigh and turned to face the furious young prime that stood in the doorway.

 

“What’s the matter, _captain_ ,” Megatron made certain to lace the last word with a thick layer of venom. Rodimus was undeterred.

 

“Don’t play coy with me smart-aft,” Rodimus growled as he pointed a damning digit at the silver mech. “Why are you on this roster.” Rodimus waved the multi-colored postered fiercely as if it were some flag he wished to burn.

 

“Ah, I see Swerve has finally posted the roster for tonight’s dance battle,” Megatron spoke calmly. A small smirk grew on the corner of his lipplates as Rodimus’ agitation seemingly increased at the smooth response.

 

“WHY ARE YOU DOING MY THING!”

 

Megatron stared at Rodimus like someone would stare at a toddler throwing a tantrum. He was used to Rodimus’ mood-swings and was usually tolerant of them (or at least as tolerant as he could manage), however, the silver mech didn’t feel like being tolerant today. He was going to milk this anger.

 

“Well, this really is your fault you know.”

 

Rodimus’ face contorted in a manner Megatron didn’t think physically possible for a Cybertronian. He made sure to take mental photos of the expression before continuing.

 

“You demoted me, remember? After Terminus and I returned, after I explained myself to you, after I proved that I wasn’t lying and I really did try to come after you, you demoted me. I’ve already been an evil warlord rampaging about the galaxy, a normal laborer, a pitiful old man, and a captain aboard a ship on a meaningless voyage nowhere….it’s about time I found some new hobbies.”

 

Rodimus scowled and pouted his lower lip-plate. “But why do you have to take _my_ thing? Why can’t you just write poetry or sing songs with Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus?” Rodimus folded his arms in an effort to complete the look. If he was trying to pull off a sad/angry puppy look, he was doing a pretty good job. Sadly, Megatron was enjoying Rodimus’ pain.

 

“What...are you worried that  _I’m_ a better dancer than you?” Megatron didn’t even try to hide the smile that wormed its way onto his face. Rodimus’ expression went from flushed, to angry, to completely murderous.

“ _I_ am the best dancer on this ship Megatron, don’t you ever forget that. If you want to take away my title then you’re going to have to fight for it,” Rodimus gripped the doorpost in an effort to restrain himself from strangling Megatron then and there.

 

“Oh poor Rodimus,” Megatron said in a patronizing tone as he strode defiantly towards Rodimus,” don’t you remember. I was a gladiator in a former life, young prime, and I’m just as nimble on the dance floor as I am on the battlefield. That title will be mine, you will regret ever having crossed me.”

 

Rodimus glared at Megatron with some unreadable emotion then stormed back down the hall. Megatron stayed there for a moment until he could no longer hear the sound of Rodimus angrily stomping his pedes on the floor, then he returned to packing the remaining items in his former office.

 

“You do know you’re screwed right?” Terminus said from a chair in a dim corner of the office. Megatron had forgotten Terminus was helping him pack during the exchange with Rodimus and jumped slightly. He cast his friend a tired smile that faded away as quickly as it came.

 

“I know,” Megatron replied after a while,” but I’ve been receiving help from the most unusual of places. Perhaps, I am not as screwed as I appear...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on how Megatron lost his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, a lot of the stuff I write is freeform and spur of the moment. If there are certain characters you wouldn't mind seeing please let me know. I have a few in mind already but it's always good to have some backup characters.

 

Ratchet was furious. The meeting had ended worse than how he had expected. He thought at best, Megatron would have been placed in the brig or even turned over to the mercies of Starscream’s new counsel on Cybertron. But that’s not what happened. That’s not even close to what had happened. Megatron had been humiliated. Megatron plead his case( a very good case if he were to be honest), and made amends as best as he could. Megatron apologized, actually apologized, to the entire crew and even went as far as to list specific names of people he thought he had harmed the most. Ultra Magnus squirmed in his seat awkwardly when Megatron began to apologize to him. He kept twiddling his digits and tapped his stylo against his datapad in an effort to distract himself from the surprising sincerity of Megatron’s words. After Megatron had finished his defense, all helms turned to the five judges on the matter. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Rung, Perceptor, and Ratchet were chosen to act as judge and jury in Megatron’s case. They stared at each other in an awkward silence during the recess after Megatron’s testimony. Ultra Magnus spoke first….if only he hadn’t spoken first.

 

“I think we should give Megatron another chance,” Ultra Magnus said in an uncharacteristically cheerful manner. “He has shown the proper amount of remorse for his actions and he was a very good co-captain for the Lost Light. I even have the documents to prove it. Some of the crew members became very close to Megatron before his disappearance, he left a strong impression on them and it would be good for morale if he were able to continue his lectures and further his position as co-captain.”

 

“No.” Ultra Magnus had barely finished speaking when Rodimus responded.

 

“Wh-what?” Ultra Magnus looked at the young prime with shocked and confused optics.

 

“ I said no.” Rodimus stared at the ground as he spoke. Maybe it was all the time Ratchet was spending with Drift finally consuming his processor, but in that moment he honestly felt Rodimus’ aura change. Primus, he needed some time away from Drift.

 

“What I think Rodimus means to say,” Rung (always the peacemaker) interjected,” is that allowing Megatron to return to his former status would not be a proper punishment for his actions.”

 

“I concur,” Percepted chimed in. “Megatron’s actions deserve some form of consequence. We would leave the wrong impression on the crew if we allowed him to be captain again as if nothing ever happened.” Perceptor paused and stroked his chin pensively for a moment. “However, I do believe that he should return to some of his old duties. His presentations were insightful and-”

 

“NO.” Rodimus was still staring at the ground. Ratchet was standing 5 meters away from Rodimus, however, he could feel the heat radiating off of his frame.

 

“What exactly are you suggesting Rodimus,” Ratchet dared to ask as the heat began to intensify in the room. Suddenly, Rodimus looked up at them, and that’s when they knew everything was going to slag.

 

Megatron was humiliated….publicly. His former title and duties were stripped away and he was forced to do manual labor….embarrassing manual labor. Megatron swept floors, washed dishes, cleaned windows, polished machinery, he even cleaned berthrooms if requested. He became the over glorified cleaning lady of the Lost Light. Rodimus even made a giant badge for Megatron that read “Megatron the Janitor”. Some of the crew, the ones that hated Megatron passionately, thought it was a funny joke at first. The joke became less funny when Megatron was forced to sit in on Brainstorm’s weekly lectures, his lecturing privileges had been removed. The joke grew stale when Megatron was forced to clean up the hateful graffiti about himself on a daily basis. Ratchet hated Megatron as much as the next mech, but he knew when enough was enough. Megatron’s treatment was unjust and he needed to put a stop to it.

 

“Hey wait up,” Ratchet called down the hall after Megatron. Megatron stopped in his tracks as the old medic finally caught up to him. Ratchet huffed for a moment beside the large mech. Ratchet finally controlled his breathing and straightened out his spinal strut. “You really do move fast,” Ratchet finally gasped out.

 

“I have to if I’m going to clean a ship that nearly the size of 200 human football fields,” Megatron replied stoically.

 

“Oh, oh my,” Ratchet whispered when the realization dawned on him. “Rodimus is working you like a dog.”

 

“Don’t pretend you care medic,” Megatron snapped as he began to walk away again.

 

“Hey wait,” Ratchet reached out weakly, still not fully recovered from having to catch up to Megatron. “I want to help you.” Megatron stopped dead in his tracks and gave the medic a cold blank stare.

 

“I don’t appreciate being toyed with Ratchet. I am taking this humiliation with as much grace as I can muster but my patience is wearing thin.”

 

“My patience snapped the moment Rodimus read out your punishment,” Ratchet snapped back. “Listen, I understand that we do not have a good history nor do you have any reason to trust me. However, what Rodimus is doing to you is wrong from a moral and medical standpoint. He overworking you, and by the look in your optics you haven’t properly recharged in about...what three days?”

 

“....five actually.” Ratchet tried not to frown at the response.

 

“And I’m assuming you haven’t refueled properly either?”

 

“It makes me queasy...”

 

“Because of the lack of sleep, I know.” Ratchet looked Megatron up and down and sighed. “I’m sorry that I let this go one for so long. I should have acted sooner. Rodimus had this feral look in his optics after you returned and we were all….intimidated. I know saying sorry can’t make up for the past, but I think I have an idea for how to get you out of this situation….and possibly get back at Rodimus in the process.”

 

Megatron’s brow piqued with interest. “What do you have in mind good doctor?”

 

A wicked smile spread itself across Ratchet’s face. 

 

“Do you like dancing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short teaser. Once again I really appreciate comments, I'll be posting again soon.


End file.
